The Quidditch Match
by totally.a.fanboy
Summary: A series of oneshots about James's Quidditch experiences across vhis 3rd year at hogwarts as well as all the matches.
1. Chapter 1

"...and here we are at the first quidditch match of the season" a voice rang around the newly built Hogwarts quidditch pitch "Gryffindor against Ravenclaw" as these words were said the respected houses cheered along with any neutrals rooting for one side or another. Here's the starting line ups "Gryffindor, Keeper: Charlie Smith, the Chasers: Emily Kneese, Rose Weasley and Albus Potter, The Beaters: Fred Weasley II and Vincent Bennett and their Seeker is James Potter" next up was the Ravenclaw team "The Keeper: Josie Hills, The Chasers: Lysander Scamander, Roxanne Weasley and Lorcan Scamander, the Beaters: Ruben Vance and Milton Higgott and their seeker is William Collin" the fans were excited as the ravenclaw team had gotten better (or the Gryffindor team had gotten worse) the match was no longer the Gryffindor thrashing that it used to be and was one of the most highly anticipated games of the quidditch season and now that it was the first match it might give a pointer to would be lifting the quidditch cup at the end of the year.

The two teams walked onto the pitch and the stadium erupted with cheers, each fan waiting eagerly for more quidditch action having a break over the summer the teams a quite elderly and frail Madam Hooch followed them with the balls and being old she was determined to referee amidst much concern from many professors and the biggest voice of these concerns was the headmistress herself, Professor Minerva McGonagall. She knew that quidditch was Madam Hooch's passion so she allowed her to referee despite her worries. The crowd had gone silent waiting for the game to begin, then came the shout of "brooms up" and all the players kicked off the ground and madam hooch released all 4 balls (including the snitch) and the game was on.

A/N: from now on it will be from James's point of view  
We were off, I couldn't believe that its the first game of the year I hadn't been slacking off quidditch I had been playing with dad, uncle Ron, Albus and Rose all summer at the burrow where everyone met as we hadn't seen each other for quite a long time and then...Whoosh a bludger from one of the Ravenclaw players came speeding at I need to think but I wasn't used to this as one of the things about a quidditch match that you can't learn at the burrow was to get the crowd and any other background noise out of your head so you can concentrate on the game.I dived down to avoid another bludger that was meant for a ravenclaw player but nearly hit me instead.I saw a flash of gold and dived even further down, I then realised that it wasn't the snitch but the sun reflecting of some part of the stadium, most likely the commentary box this was very unusual for September in scotland.I saw that Collins was still following me and decided to try a wronski feint but it didn't work and Michael Collins pulled up hard and actually caught the snitch for was the fastest snitch catch in Hogwarts history meaning ravenclaw won 150-10 putting them in first place and us in second as hufflepuff and slytherin haven't played expected a tight game where we won in the end but this was not the case meaning that Emily (our captain) had to think up new tactics for the second game against hufflepuff, although it wouldn't be as hard as the game against slytherin.I then realised that i wasn't in the game and came out of 'the zone' and listened to some of the commentary "...and that was very disappointing play from Gryffindor and especially from James Potter whose wronski feint did not work as expected and actually allowed Ravenclaw to catch the snitch". After that I went inside but then stopped as I saw two heads out of the corner of my eye, one with fiery red hair and another with naturally spiky jet black hair.I knew that this was my cousin Rose Weasley and my brother Albus."unlucky James, just imagine if it had worked" Rose said but I couldn't take it, I had never not caught a snitch before and ran up to Gryffindor tower.


	2. Chapter 2

It was early in the morning and very few people were in the great hall eating breakfast but the people who were in the great hall were all staring at James Potter, Gryffindor's star player who failed to catch the snitch in their last game against Ravenclaw as his wronski feint went wrong and Ravenclaw beat them 150-10 but now he had to focus on this game not the previous one, surely they could beat had changed tactics so that James now had beater protection as both beaters would help him out whenever he needed it and whenever they walked out of the great hall trying not to focus on his mess up last game or the sea (albeit small) of faces watching exit the hall.

A/N: from now on it will be from James POV.

I had wondered why there was so little people in the great hall, it was because everyone was in the quidditch stadium and this time I tried not to think or listen to the commentary but some of it went through my mind "the chasers..." "here come hufflepuff" but now my mind had gotten all of it out and was solely focused on the game and catching the snitch. Madam hooch was still demanding to referee despite many protests from many hooch let the balls out and then threw up the quaffle and the game started. My attention immediately went to find the snitch as I could not afford another slip up like the last match. Like the last match I saw something golden shimmering by the hufflepuff goals and this time it wasn't a trick of the light but then it was gone and I dived down and I let my mind wander a bit as I listened to snippets of the commentary again "potter's diving down"…"is he doing another wronski feint, we know how well the last one went" the commentator was Scorpius Malfoy a friend of Albus's and I would make sure that Albus would give him a hex or two from me.I was still diving down and with every passing second getting closer to the ground, it was then that the crowd gave a gasp altogether and I pulled up with the snitch in my hand and as I proudly showed it to the crowd it was the Gryffindor's who I could hear the would be a party tonight.I saw a flick of red hair but it wasn't rose or any other Weasley in was my mum! Aside from working for the daily prophet's quidditch section after she retired she was also talent spotting as well as part time coaching at her old club: the Holyhead wouldn't be interested in a player like me anyway as the harpies were an all female team but I didn't care there was currently a party in the Gryffindor common room that I was not a part of.


End file.
